himitsu
by arumatarizu
Summary: Hal terburuk dalam hidupku bukan dirimu, tapi rahasiamu. /SPECIAL KUROKO'S BIRTHDAY/KurokoxReader/OOC/ONESHOT


"Nona, sudah waktunya..."

Manik hitam dari gadis yang tengah duduk di kasurnya melirik seorang maid yang berdiri di daun pintu kamarnya. Dilihat dari fisiknya, gadis tersebut berusia 17 tahun. Dengan rambut yang diurai begitu saja, seragam sekolah SMA Seirin dan segalanya yang terlihat normal bagi siswa SMA biasa.

Dia tersenyum. Sekali lagi melihat wallpaper di ponselnya. Sebuah foto dirinya dengan pria berambut biru langit, namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Hatinya sedang bahagia bukan main. Ia berencana untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya Kuroko hari ini dan mengatakan sesuatu yang ia janjikan...

_Seribu tahun lalu._

* * *

_The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_special Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday_

_31.01.2020_

_WARN : Kuroko x Reader. Typo. Gajelas. kinda Angst (?)_

* * *

_Aku ingin mati._

_Aku akan mati, hari ini, pada 31 Januari._

_Akhirnya. Surga._

Seperti itu isi hatinya. Perkataannya tidak mengandung rasa putus asa ataupun kepedihan. Gadis itu mengatakannya dengan senang dan tanpa beban. Orang-orang rumahnya pun paham, Tuan Putri mereka akhirnya akan pergi ke tempat yang baru, berbahagia di kehidupan berikutnya dan tidak lagi tersiksa selama ribuan tahun seperti sekarang.

Jauh hari, jauh waktu. Ribuan tahun lalu, gadis itu melakukan dosa yang tak bisa diampuni. Ia tak ingat apapun tentang masa lalunya, kecuali bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah ditakdirkannya. Ketika saat itu datang, maka dia juga akan tutup usia.

Tapi siapa sangka. Ia kira akan melaluinya dengan mudah dan cepat, justru jodohnya datang ribuan tahun setelahnya. Umurnya terhenti dan tidak menua. Hidup dari jaman ke jaman, menutupi identitas lama dengan identitas baru, bertemu dengan jutaan jiwa hidup dan mati. Menyakitkan. Ia tak ingin ada di dunia lagi.

_Dan jodohnya yang dimaksud,_

_Adalah Kuroko Tetsuya._

Sedetik saat Kuroko lahir, gadis itu ada di sana. Seluruh orang rumah pun tahu atas kelahiran bayi berambut baby blue tersebut. Orang yang ditakdirkan akhirnya lahir, si gadis pun sempat menitikkan air mata haru.

_Aku akan mencintainya._

Dan 17 tahun kemudian. 31 Januari. Ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya yang ke-17.

_Aku akan mengatakannya, kalau_

"Aku menunggumu, setelah ribuan tahun lamanya."

_Kamu. Kuroko Tetsuya. Terpilih sebagai pengantinku sejak dunia ini belum terbentuk._

_Tapi kau tak lebih, hanya manusia biasa. Kalau tidak aku katakan sekarang, kau akan meninggalkanku._

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"..Kenapa..."

Sebuah kilas balik berputar di kepalanya. Melihat Kuroko yang berdiri di hadapannya. Manik biru yang membulat sempurna. Bibir yang bergetar. Tubuh yang begitu kaku. Gadis itu menyentuh pipi Kuroko dengan lembut, seiring air matanya mengalir.

_Ternyata kau._

"Maafkan aku.. Tetsuya.."

_Aku terlalu egois_

* * *

Seorang Putri dan Pangeran. Berperang batin satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama mencintai, tapi sang Putri merasa bahwa hanya dia yang mencintai pangerannya.

_Hanya sang Putri yang boleh memiliki sang Pangeran._

Setiap hari, sang Putri selalu marah pada sang Pangeran. Cemburu padanya bahwa tak selalu memberikan waktu yang banyak untuk bersama sang Putri. Sang Pangeran mencoba membuat sang Putri mengerti, namun sayangnya dia tak mampu.

_Hanya sang Putri yang harus dimengerti._

Suatu saat, sang Pangeran marah. Ia merasa ia cukup mencintai sang Putri, tapi sang Putri justru merasa selalu kurang perhatian dan kasih sayangnya. Mereka kembali bertengkar.

_Hanya sang Putri yang harus dituruti._

Ego merayu. Nafsu mengendalikan tubuhnya. Sebuah _katana_ tertancap tepat di jantung sang Pangeran. Menyisakan darah di tangan sang Putri.

Dosa yang tak bisa ditebus. Kesalahan yang tak bisa dibayar. Para Dewa murka dengan keegoisan sang Putri, Ingatannya dihilangkan dan tak bisa mati. Tak terhitung percobaan mengakhiri hidupnya, sang Putri hanya tidak bisa mati.

* * *

Ketika gadis itu memeluknya, Kuroko membalas pelukannya. Tidak paham apa tujuannya, ia hanya sangat familiar dan mengenal aroma tubuh si gadis yang ada di pelukannya tersebut.

_Sang Pangeran dan Sang Putri, kembali bertemu setelah ribuan tahun lamanya._

"Aku merindukanmu... Aku akan merindukanmu.."

Kuroko hanya diam.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya, aku egois... Aku hanya ingin mati--"

Kuroko tak bisa menjawab apapun.

Di malam gelap gulita. Gadis itu bercahaya. Kuroko melepas pelukannya dan menyentuh pipinya. Ringan seperti awan, lembut seperti kapas. Kuroko tak percaya apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Melihatnya menangis dan meracau tak karuan.

"K-kau..."

"Terima kasih, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kemana--?!"

_Selama aku masih hidup, kau akan terus tersiksa._

_Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu tersiksa seumur hidup__mu._

* * *

1 Februari.

Kembali ke sekolah, rasanya ada yang aneh. Kuroko yakin bahwa ada 30 murid di kelasnya. Ia yakin bahwa sampai kemarin, semuanya lengkap. _Tapi kenapa ada kelebihan satu set meja dan kursi, ya._

"Kuroko dimana??"

"Aku di sini."

Kagami Taiga seperti biasa terkejut akan kehadiran rekan akrab tim basket SMA Seirin tersebut. Tapi Kagami lebih kaget kagi dengan keadaan Kuroko yang ke sekolah dengan mata memerah dan wajah pucat.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Begadang? Matamu merah. Perlu ke UKS?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Kuroko yakin ia menangis semalaman. Mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu, ditambah dengan cincin yang tidak diketahui ada di jari manis tangan kiri membuat hatinya seperti diremas. Kuroko tak tahu, apa yang semalaman ia tangisi sampai tak tertidur seperti ini. Apa yang hilang dari hidupnya...

"Kagami-kun, kau tahu gadis yang duduk di bangku itu? Dia sering menghampiriku, kan?" Kuroko menunjuk bangku kosong tersebut

Kagami keheranan, "Hah? Oh, bangku itu kan dari awal memang kosong--"

"Bohong."

"Bohong apanya? Selama ini memang kosong!" Kagami mulai kesal, "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Gadis yang sering menyapaku,"

"Satsuki Momoi? Tapi dia kan murid Touou--"

_Bukan, bukan Satsuki Momoi. Lalu siapa..._

Kuroko pusing. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja - atau lebih jelas, menjatuhkannya dengan sengaja. Tak bermaksud membuat Kagami panik, pada faktanya Kuroko sangat clueless dengan apa yang menghantui pikirannya dari semalam.

_Cahaya.. pelukan dan tangisan itu.. apa_

* * *

Bukan pemandangan yang wajar bila Kuroko melihat seorang maid di gerbang sekolah. Yang lebih tidak wajar, hanya Kuroko yang melihatnya. Maid tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Kuroko_-sama_,"

"Surat dari _Ojou-sama_."

Saat Kuroko menerima surat itu, setelah kedipan pertma matanya maid tersebut hilang begitu saja. _Hantu? Kuroko selama ini bisa melihat hantu?_ Tapi surat ini begitu nyata hingga ia membukanya.

.

_Untuk : Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Ini aku. Mungkin kau tak bisa mengingatku._

_Tapi akulah yang kau cari. Kau pasti berusaha untuk mencari tahu siapa aku, kan? Sudahlah. Lagipula ketika kau membaca ini, aku pasti sudah meninggal._

_Aku sudah hidup ribuan tahun, Kuroko Tetsuya. Pasti sulit bagimu untuk mengerti, aku tak bisa pergi ke Surga bila aku tak bertemu dengan orang yang sudah ditakdirkan untukku. Tapi saat kau lahir, aku bisa langsung tahu kau itu orangnya, keren kan? Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk kembali sekolah di SMA Seirin. Hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Hanya untuk mengatakan, aku mencintaimu._

_Kenapa? Aku sudah melakukan dosa yang tak bisa ditebus. Dosa yang sangat besar. Saat aku menulis surat ini, aku tidak tahu dosa seperti apa yang aku lakukan. Toh, bila kau membaca ini, berarti aku sudah mati dan aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan di masa lalu._

_Aku sangat menyukaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Selamat ulang tahun. Teruslah hidup dan berbahagialah, aku akan menunggumu disini_. _Maafkan aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu lebih lama lagi._

_Akan menyakitkan bila aku yang harus melihatmu mati lebih dulu, lagi._

_._

Kuroko menangis tanpa sadar. Meneteskan air matanya satu persatu membasahi kertas tersebut.

... _Entah hadiah terburuk atau terbaik._

_Entah karena kau pergi meninggalkanku atau tidak akan menyakitkan lagi untukmu._

_Entah karena aku yang ditakdirkan untukmu, tapi kau malah pergi dan membuatku merasakan bagaimana ditinggal orang yang aku sayang._

_Hal terburuk dalam hidupku, bukan dirimu._

_Tapi rahasiamu._

* * *

_Happy Birthday, Kuroko Tetsuya!_


End file.
